Confessions
by hathr
Summary: The quiet people are in a lot of cases the most interesting people. [That One Late Night Prequel]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Confessions

[ _He never thought he'd like that man this much. And he never planned to have that man on his mind this often _]

* * *

Pria itu selalu berkunjung pada malam hari. Membeli beberapa bungkus rokok atau beberapa permen karet, terkadang ia juga membeli keduanya. Dia memiliki surai pirang, mata berwarna biru, wajah yang tampan dan tubuh atletis. pakaiannya selalu terlihat rapi, sepatu kulit hitamnya selalu mengkilat. Sepertinya dia salah satu orang yang berkuasa di perusahaan.

Tidak sepertiku yang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya berdiri di balik meja kasir.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sai!"

Aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arah wanita bersurai pink yang lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat kerja, mengabaikan beberapa label harga yang seharusnya kuletakan di setiap rak, dan sama halnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku akan berdiri di balik meja kasir hingga pukul 6 besok pagi.

Ya, tempat di mana aku bekerja ini memang buka selama 24 jam.

Tidak ada banyak pelanggan yang datang di malam hari. Hampir 70 persen waktu kuhabiskan untuk menatap kendaraan yang melaju cepat, pergi ke gudang lalu menghitung seluruh persediaan, atau menghitung seluruh uang koin di dalam mesin kasir. Terkadang aku terdiam dan berpikir.

Mengapa kehidupanku sangat membosankan?

Seandainya saja aku tahu sebuah cara untuk membawaku keluar dari zona ini, tentu saja, aku tidak akan terdiam duduk di belakang meja kasir dan menghela napas seperti apa yang sedang kulakukan setiap hari.

"Hey, apa kau memiliki permen karet ini di gudang? Box ini kosong."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari rak pojok kanan. Ada seorang pria yang tengah menatapku dengan box kosong berwarna oranye di tangannya.

Pengunjung? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadari kedatangan pria itu sama sekali?

"Aku akan segera mengambilnya di gudang."

Aku segera berlari kecil menuju gudang dan mengambil box permen karet yang pria itu inginkan. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Mengapa malam ini aku seperti orang bodoh saja.

Aku kembali dengan dua buah box permen karet yang dia inginkan. Pria itu sudah menunggu di depan meja kasir dengan tatapan mata yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia marah ataupun merasa kecewa dengan pelayananku. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

Tetapi saat aku menyerahkan benda yang dia inginkan, raut wajahnya melembut, bagaikan anak kecil dengan makanan favoritnya.

"Terima kasih. Simpan saja kembaliannya."

Dia menyerahkan selembar uang dan tersenyum ke arahku sebelum berbalik lalu melangkah menjauh.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan selembar uang di tanganku ini, bahkan aku tidak tahu jelas berapa nominalnya, yang kuketahui persis saat itu, adalah jantungku yang berdebar sangat cepat.

Siapa pria itu?

.

Esok harinya aku datang lebih cepat, kuselesaikan semua pekerjaanku lebih awal dan kuhabiskan seluruh waktuku menunggu pria bersurai pirang itu.

Walaupun aku tahu, mungkin saja dia tidak akan kembali.

"$5."

Aku menyerahkan sebatang es krim dan beberapa permen coklat kepada seorang gadis berseragam sailor biru tua.

"T-terima kasih..."

Gadis itu menyahut pelan lalu berlari ke arah pintu dengan wajah yang memerah, apa dia sakit? Seharusnya dia tinggal di rumah dan beristirahat.

Lagipula malam hari berbahaya bagi seorang gadis manis sepertinya. Lebih baik aku memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja.

Aku berlari dan menghampirinya, untung saja dia masih berada tidak jauh dari lahan parkir, dan aku masih bisa menjangkaunya.

"Hey!"

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, apakah aku mengagetkannya?

"A-ada apa?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan gadis itu menunduk seakan tidak ingin melihat wajahku, apa aku membuatnya takut?

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus berhati-hati."

Gadis itu terdiam, menatapku bingung dengan kedua bola mata besarnya cukup lama. Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang aneh? Tetapi setidaknya kini dia mau melihat ke arahku.

"R-rumahku dekat sini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dia memainkan ujung rambutnya lalu kembali menunduk. Apakah aku membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman?

"T-terima kasih, a-aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Dia berlari menjauhiku dengan sangat cepat, sepertinya aku telah membuatnya takut. Tetapi, mengapa dia mengakatan '_sampai jumpa besok'_?

Bukankah itu berarti dia akan menemuiku lagi?

"Aku tidak memahami para gadis."

Aku berbalik lalu melangkah perlahan. Mungkin, aku memang tidak memiliki bakat untuk memahami mereka.

.

Pukul 22:45 hujan turun dengan sangat deras, jalanan terlihat sepi tanpa adanya mobil ataupun motor yang melintas.

Aku terdiam dengan satu cup ramen instant di hadapanku. Menunggu hingga kepulan asap putih menghilang sehingga aku bisa memakannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ingatanku kembali kepada pria bersurai pirang itu.

Apakah dia akan datang malam ini?

Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat konyol dan aneh, tetapi aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak memiliki maksud tertentu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Aku menghembuskan napas lalu merebahkan kepalaku ke atas meja, memandang kosong ke arah mesin kasir di hadapanku.

Aneh...

Tidak seperti biasanya aku mengantuk seperti ini. Kedua mataku terasa pegal dan berat. Suara hujan juga seakan ikut mendukung kedua mataku untuk terpejam. Tetapi bagaimana jika pria itu datang dan melihatku tertidur di atas meja kasir seperti ini?

"Hey,"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku sedikit tersentak. Aku tahu persis suara itu.

"Tertidur di jam kerja seperti ini, apa yang akan bosmu katakan jika melihatnya?"

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, seharusnya kau mengambil hari libur sesekali."

Pria itu...

Dia membawa 2 bungkus permen karet dan melangkah mendekat ke arahku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ya, dia pria yang sama, dan sejak kapan dia berada di sini?!

"Sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan."

Aku menyahut pelan, dengan sedikit gugup aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

Dia memiliki mata berwarna biru dan surai pirang, wajahnya sangat tampan dan aku bisa mencium aroma citrus berasal dari tubuhnya.

Semakin lama menatapnya, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Pria itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan menunjuk ke arah bungkus rokok yang berada di belakangku.

Aku segera mengambil benda yang dia inginkan lalu meletakannya di atas meja kasir. Permen karet dan sebungkus rokok. Apakah dia perokok yang sedang berlatih untuk berhenti? Karena itu dia membutuhkan permen karet sebagai pengganti?

"Aku terbiasa pulang selarut ini karena pekerjaanku. seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor."

Dia memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi lalu menyerahkan selembar uang.

Aku terdiam layaknya orang bodoh, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dia bertanya namaku? Apakah telingaku tidak salah dengar?

"...Sai, n-namaku Sai."

"Baiklah Sai."

Dia mengambil benda miliknya lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku.

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu larut, kau bisa mengambil kembaliannya dan jangan tertidur lagi."

Apa? aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih!

"Tunggu!"

Dia berbalik dengan wajah bingung dan menatapku diam.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat dan membuatku menjadi sangat gugup. Tetapi aku harus mengatakannya, setidaknya mencoba.

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?"

Aku bisa melihat dia menaikan segaris alis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sejak kemarin, aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Dia kembali menatapku bingung, namun sesaat kemudian dia tertawa lebar dan menepuk pundak kiriku. Aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Bukan masalah besar, sampai jumpa besok."

Kedua mataku tidak lepas menatapnya hingga dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengapa pria itu membuatku seperti ini?

Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria?

.

Esok harinya kujalani seperti biasa, membereskan seluruh box di dalam gudang dan menghitung seluruh jumlahnya sebelum menunggu pria itu kembali datang untuk membeli permen karet dan sebungkus rokok.

Aku menyadari sejak kedatangan pria itu rasa bosan dan kesepian yang selalu menghantuiku sedikitnya menghilang.

Waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk terdiam di balik meja kasir kini tergantikan oleh wajah dan senyumannya yang selalu berada di dalam pikiranku.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang pria sebelumnya, aku tahu sangat jelas jika aku normal, walaupun aku tidak memiliki pengalaman baik bersama para wanita.

"A-ano..."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan melihat gadis berseragam itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebatang es krim dan beberapa permen coklat.

Bukankah dia gadis yang kemarin? Sejak kapan dia berada di sana?

Sepertinya kebiasaanku tidak melihat para pengunjung datang sudah menjadi lebih parah belakangan ini.

"$5."

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu ke arahku lalu menyerahkan selembar uangnya. Ternyata benar, _'sampai jumpa besok'_ yang dia katakan adalah dia akan kembali menemuiku.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis. Tetapi, tidak membuat dadaku berdebar seperti saat aku bersama pria bersurai pirang itu.

"M-maaf, jika aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Dia bertanya siapa namaku? Ini kesempatanku untuk memahami wanita. Setidaknya mengerti tentang mereka sedikit.

"Namaku Sai."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"...Sai...?"

Dia mengulangi namaku dengan sangat pelan lalu wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Mengapa dia terlihat sangat senang hanya karena mengetahui namaku?

"Senang berkenalan dengamu Sai, sampai jumpa besok!"

Dia tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah pintu sangat cepat seakan melihat hantu.

Mengapa para gadis sangat aneh?

Atau hanya aku yang tidak memahami mereka?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalaku sakit, lebih baik aku menghitung semua uang yang berada di dalam mesin kasir.

.

Pukul 20.05 aku melihat mobil berwarna oranye di lahan parkir. Aku tahu persis siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Hey Sai."

Dia menyapaku dengan sangat ramah saat melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka secara otomatis. Aku membalas dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kali ini dia tidak berkunjung terlalu malam, dan dia membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan beserta benda lainnya. Aku bisa melihat beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman ringan seperti soda, dan juga ada beberapa kaleng beer.

Apakah dia memiliki tamu hari ini?

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku tidak pulang larut dari kantor malam ini?"

Dia terkekeh kecil ke arahku, sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit kagum, dia seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hari ini kekasihku akan berkunjung."

Apa katanya?

"Karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti di hari yang sama."

Kekasih?

"Kami belum memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. karena itu sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan kesempatan menghabiskan waktu libur seperti ini."

Aku seharusnya sudah memperkirakan ini sejak awal.

Pria sepertinya, tidak mungkin masih seorang diri. Dia mungkin bersikap baik padaku. tetapi bukan berarti dia menyukaiku. Tidak seharusnya aku berharap, dan tidak seharusnya aku terkejut seperti ini.

Tapi...

Mengapa aku bisa merasakan adanya sebuah batu di dalam dadaku? Batu itu membuatku sulit bernapas dan menahan suaraku untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih, simpan saja kembaliannya."

Kedua bola mataku hanya bisa menatap tubuhnya yang perlahan menjauhiku. Dia melangkah ke arah mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di pintu penumpang seraya menyerahkan kantung plastik,

Kepada...

"Seorang pria...?"

Tidak mungkin, pasti aku salah melihat.

Aku sedikit berlari mendekat, melihatnya dari balik kaca persis saat mobil oranye itu meninggalkan lahan parkir.

Pria lainnya duduk di kursi penumpang. Dia berkulit pucat dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, wajahnya sangat tampan, tetapi terlihat sangat dingin dan kaku.

Sekarang aku tahu...

Alasan mengapa pria itu bersikap sangat baik kepadaku, itu karena aku memiliki paras yang hampir serupa dengan kekasihnya.

.

"Sai maafkan aku."

Wanita bersurai pink itu meminta maaf dengan terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya memerah karena demam dan juga bibir yang sedikit pucat.

Aku tidak tega melihatnya, Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri, karena itu aku mengusulkan untuk menggantikannya pagi ini.

Walaupun itu berarti, aku harus menghabiskan waktuku selama 24 jam di dalam minimarket membosankan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau harus pulang dan beristirahat."

Dia menatapku seakan ingin menangis saat aku menyerahkan tas miliknya dan mengantar ke arah pintu.

"Terima kasih Sai."

Aku membalas senyumannya dan melambaikan tanganku padanya saat ia menaiki bus. Aku tahu dia selalu memaksakan dirinya hingga tumbang seperti ini.

Seharusnya dia lebih bisa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya.

.

Pukul 20.00 pintu kaca terbuka secara otomatis, dari dalam gudang aku sedikit berlari ke arah mesin kasir untuk melayani pengunjung.

Tidak kusangka, gadis berseragam itu kembali lagi.

Dengan senyuman ramah dia menyapaku sebelum melangkah ke arah rak dan mengambil beberapa permen coklat.

"Kau telihat senang hari ini."

Aku berusaha menyapanya, dia terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu seluruh wajahnya memerah.

"Ah... I-itu..."

Aku terdiam dan menunggunya untuk menjawab, dia terlihat gugup dan memainkan ujung rambutnya, apakah mungkin pertanyaanku membuatnya tidak nyaman?

"I-itu karena aku bisa melihatmu hari ini Sai."

Aku menatap wajah manisnya yang menunduk di hadapanku dengan bingung. Mengapa dia senang hanya karena bisa meliatku hari ini?

"A-aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum, tetapi..."

Dia terdiam cukup lama, apa yang sebenernya dia ingin katakan?

"Aku menyukaimu Sai."

Huh?

"A-aku menyukaimu, tidak peduli walaupun mungkin kau sudah memiliki kekasih, aku... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Gadis itu meletakan selembar uang lalu pergi berlari menjauhiku, aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang memerah seakan ingin menangis. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tetapi, kedua kakiku seakan tidak bisa bergerak.

Mengapa ia mencintaiku?

Aku hanyalah pria membosankan yang bekerja di balik meja kasir, hal apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat dariku?

"Pergi! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Bukankah suara itu?

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganku mesum!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, gadis berseragam itu dalam bahaya, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, kedua tanganku terkepal ketika melihat pria paruh baya dengan masker di wajahnya menarik lengan gadis berseragam itu dengan kuat.

"Aghh–!"

Sekuat tenaga aku meninju wajah pria brengsek itu, ia terguling ke arah tepi jalan dengan kepala membentur trotar, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai seorang gadis.

"Pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, mengusir gadis berseragam itu menjauhi pria brengsek ini.

"Tidak! Kau akan terluka."

Gadis bodoh.

"Kubilang cepat pergi!"

Sekilas aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpantul dari sepasang matanya, dia sedang dalam bahaya mengapa melihatku seperti itu?

"Aku– maafkan aku Sai."

Gadis itu berlari, tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Jika kau takut, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya sedari tadi. Tidak seharusnya seorang gadis berada diantara kedua pria yang sedang berkelahi.

"Cih, dasar anak ingusan! Kau membuat mangsaku kabur begitu saja."

Aku terdiam dan bersiap ketika pria tua ini meludahkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, aku bisa merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di dalam dadaku.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Pria itu berlari kearahku, aku bisa melihat dia mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam jaketnya, tetapi aku tidak tahu persis benda apa yang dia ambil.

"Ugh..."

Sial.

Aku menunduk dan melihat sebuah pisau lipat menancap tepat di perutku.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berurusan dengan pria sepertiku. Anak bodoh"

Aku terbatuk, lalu berlutut dengan kedua tangan menahan rasa nyeri yang seakan memutar dan mengiris seluruh organ dalam tubuhku.

"Gah... Hahhh– ahhh..."

Kedua kakiku tidak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhku. Dengan mulus wajahku membentur aspalt dengan cukup keras. Aku kini sulit bernapas, rasanya seluruh organ dalam tubuhku tersayat dengan benda tajam yang menancap pada perutku ini.

Apakah aku akan mati?

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mati.

"Hahhh... Aghhhh–hahh–"

Aku belum ingin mengakhiri hidupku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin melihat pria bersurai pirang itu sekali lagi.

"Hhhhhk... Gah–hahhh..."

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintai pria bersurai pirang itu tidak peduli jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih, aku akan terus mencintainya, gadis berseragam itu telah menyadarkanku, tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang.

Karena itu...

"Ahh... hahh..."

Aku tidak boleh mati. Aku harus menunggu. Menunggunya untuk kembali. Aku akan selalu menunggunya.

.

_End_


End file.
